1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a fishing reel and more particular to a fishing reel which will automatically adjust between a slow rewind speed and a fast rewind speed depending on the resistance that is encountered with the fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is deemed to be an improvement over the structure defined within U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,526, issued Jan. 6, 2004, entitled, AUTOMATIC TWO-SPEED TRANSMISSION FOR A FISHING REEL, which includes the present inventor as one of the inventors.
In the past there have been constructed numerous different types of variable speed fishing reels. Most such reels require a manual selection to change speeds. While fishing with a rod and reel, there are occasions when a fishing reel with a fast retrieve ratio is very desirable such as when retrieving a lure while trolling, recovering an empty hook when one has lost his bait or attempting to keep the fishing line taut between the rod tip and a hooked fish that is swimming towards the angler. However, when an angler is attempting to subdue a large powerful fish that is pulling against the rod and reel, the leverage disadvantage of a reel with a high gear ratio can restrict the anglers ability to retrieve line and capture the fish. An angler with a manual shift variable speed reel can choose the proper gear ratio to suit the moment. However, the disadvantage of a manual shift reel is that the angler must stop turning the reel handle and stop applying pressure to a hooked fish in order to manually shift gears in the reel. This act can result in the loss of the fish. In order to avoid the loss of the fish due to slack line or pausing from applying pressure to the fish, it is desirable to construct a fishing reel that will automatically make the selection from high speed to low speed not requiring any manual selection by the angler.
However, within the fishing reel of the aforementioned patent when the fishing reel is being driven at low speed by turning of the reel handle, there is quite a bit of pressure that is applied to the transmission that is incorporated in conjunction within the reel. This pressure may cause the transmission to slip. This slipping of the transmission at an inopportune time can cause the fishing line to break resulting in a loss of the fish that is hooked.